


Look At Her Like That

by TalesOfWitchery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, i am soft, some good old fashioned drunken confessions, with the help of muggle alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfWitchery/pseuds/TalesOfWitchery
Summary: Gryffindor had won another Quidditch match, and Ginny was tipsy.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 25





	Look At Her Like That

Gryffindor had won another Quidditch match, and Ginny was tipsy.  
The team had snuck some bottles of Firewhisky into the dorm and improvised a victory party. Having scored most of the points, Ginny did a few shots and a couple of toasts, which caused a mild level of drunkness. Which made Luna sort of uncomfortable.  
It was not the drunk (or rather, very tipsy) side of the situation that made her uncomfortable. She did a shot herself and it was quite pleasant. What made her uncomfortable was the fact that Ginny was too busy having fun and dancing with Dean Thomas to pay attention to her. And no, Luna was Definitely Not Jealous, it was just that since she was in the wrong dorm, she didn’t know that many of the people in the room. Hermione and Ron were busy bickering like an old married couple, Neville had passed out on the sofa after like half a glass of Firewhisky, and Harry was nowhere to be found (probably busy following that Malfoy guy he was so obsessed with). So Luna headed to the stairs, towards Ginny’s room, looking for some quiet.  
Once she opened the door, the warm smell of wood and cinnamon and lemon hit her. It was not her first time in Ginny’s room, but every time she entered, it felt like it was. Every single time she noticed something different, something curious, something So Ginny-esque. Like the pile of half read books on Ginny’s shelf, or the framed photo of the Weasley family hung on the wall. This time, she noticed Ginny’s sweater not so carefully folded and left on her bed.  
Luna could clearly picture Ginny taking it off, her shirt accidentally lifting up revealing her freckled back, and throwing the poor sweater on the side of the bed. Luna knew that Ginny had sort of a love-hate relationship with that sweater. She knew that her mother Molly knitted it for her and sent it as a Christmas gift. She knew that Ginny adored her mom, she also knew that Ginny hated the sweater, but to not break her heart she wore it anyways. Luna didn’t understand why her friend hated the sweater so much. Yes, it was chunky and big, but the color complemented her complexion so well, making her green eyes pop and her ginger hair look like fire as it gracefully sit on her shoulders.  
Luna had the biggest crush on Ginny. But she also knew that her friend was probably straight, and if she didn’t consider her a freak then, she would start to if she found out about Luna’s feelings. So Luna forced herself to feel content like this, looking at her friend from afar and swallowing the rush of jealousy she felt whenever Ginny smiled at a boy. It was hard, but it was also easier like this.  
-Bored?- Luna’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice. As she quickly sit up from the bed, she saw Ginny standing in the doorway. Luna smiled -Just a little bit. Sorry if I invaded your room like this, but it felt less wrong that invading an unknown girl’s room instead- Ginny laughed, causing a flutter in Luna’s heart -no problem, mate. I couldn’t find you so I figured you’d either be here or back at Ravenclaw’s dorm. But then I thought “nah, she wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye” so here I am. Can I interest you in some muggle beer? Apparently it’s a little bit alcoholic and not as sweet as Butterbeer. C’mon, try it!- she said, as she put a paper cup in Luna’s hands. Luna smelled the liquid, carefully tasted a sip and then decided it was Not Her Thing. So she smiled and said -Are you having fun?- “dumb question” she immediately thought. But Ginny didn’t seem to mind and responded -yeah mate! Dean has a sick playlist of muggle songs, there is one in particular by a certain Britney Pikes that makes me wanna dance on a table in a very adult way. Can you imagine Me dancing like that?- Luna could and sort of wished she couldn’t for the sake of her sanity.  
-Listen…- Ginny’s body language suddenly changed. She was tense, and she looked nervous, which was strange. She got closer to Luna -There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Well, initially I did not mean to, but you know me, I can’t just ignore things- “shit” -Just, please, I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything if you don’t want things to change, and I don’t think you want things to change, so, like, here we go- “shitshitshit” -I…fuck, I am very bad at this type of things. But I’ve been looking at you. Really looking at you- Luna was So Fucked -and I’ve started to notice little details about you that I’ve never noticed before. Like how your hair reflects the moonlight and it looks so ethereal. Or how you fidget with your necklaces when you are nervous before a test- “wait, what?” -or how you chew on your lips when you are confused…like now. You are probably wondering “what the hell is she saying?”. Or maybe you already figured it out and you think I am a freak. But…I feel strange when I’m around you. Really strange. But in a good way, I mean, I’ve never felt like this…with anyone…not even with Harry…- Luna was so still she was almost holding her breath, scared that in a moment someone would enter the room and break whatever spell was going on. -Luna…I think I might be in love with you.  
Luna’s eyes widened. She was breathless, and she didn’t know what to respond.  
-Shit- Ginny suddenly moved, trying to leave, shame written all over her face. Luna stopped her by taking her hand in hers -Wait- she said -Is this…real?- Ginny tensed up again -You’re not under some sort of love potion?- -No- hope started running though Luna’s body -And this is not some prank or dare or anything like- - I could never.- Luna stopped. She slightly parted her lips, moving very slowly towards her friend -May I kiss you?- she whispered -Please.- Ginny’s answer was barely audible, shy and uncertain, but at the same time so sure. Luna closed the distance between them, and Ginny melted into the kiss.  
Downstairs, a slow muggle song was playing. Upstairs, inside Luna’s heart, fireworks were sparkling. They both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope these soft lesbians made you smile through these hard times. Also I hope you got the Britney Spears joke.  
> (You can find me on tumblr as @calendulagialla)


End file.
